Ultimate Killing Machine
The Ultimate Killing Machine is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. ** ** *For the primary attack: ** *For the shotgun attack: ** (Alt-fire) *For the bazooka attack (Alt-fire): ** ** |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = For both modes: *59 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = *Primary attack: **99 (600 rpm) *Shotgun (Alt-fire) attack: **87 *Bazooka (Alt-fire) attack: **10|capacity = *Primary attack: **40 (max 240) *Shotgun (Alt-fire) attack: **40 (max 240) *Bazooka (Alt-fire) attack: *1 (max 6)|mobility = *85 *20 (weight)|accuracy = Primary: Shotgun: Rocket Launcher: |cost = 750 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a cumbersome multipurpose weapon with a rocket launcher at the top, and the shotgun barrel and an assault rifle barrel. Strategy This weapon possesses insane damage with a high rate of fire and capacity, but has atrocious mobility. Tips *For both modes: **This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those deadly purple beams. *For the primary attack: **Aim for the head to maximize damage. **Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. **Due to this introducing a low mobility, it is best capable of running with a really mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. **Due to this having a prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. **Try to ignore as much as possible medium to far strafing players, as this has a slightly long spread after spraying and praying a few shots. **It is best using this in close to medium range, as this wouldn't be the most accurate weapon after spraying and praying for a few seconds, and since this doesn't introduce a scope either. **Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Ultimate Killing Machine itself. *For the secondary rocket launcher attack: **Use this weapon to severely damage or even kill large groups of players. In one to two shots, most players will have 1 heart left, or they will be dead. **It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. **Use this weapon in close to medium range due to this having a slow bullet travel time. **Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. **Use this against weakened players to save ammo and easy kills. **Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. **Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. *For the secondary shotgun attack: **Use this at close range, since that it's a shotgun. **Aim for the head to maximize the damage. **It has a decent capacity, but it's best rather burst firing in order to save capacity. **Do not use this at long range. **Use this in close ranged maps like Pool Party. *Use the grenade launcher if necessary. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, as its user(s) will be an easy target for snipers. *Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. *Aim for the head, especially when users wield low-to-average mobile weapons like this. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Play in long ranged maps often. Firing sound *Primary attack: **Combat Rifle's *Shotgun attack: **Simple Shotgun's *Bazooka attack: **Apocalypse's Trivia *This is the first weapon to feature three firing modes per weapon. *It is the first weapon featuring an underbarrel shotgun. Its idea comes from Knight's Armament Company Masterkey underbarrel shotgun. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Ultimate Killing Machine". *Its name is a former name of the Battle Mech. *Its name is a reference to the 2006 thriller/horror film UKM: Ultimate Killing Machine. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Shotgun Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Armor Bonus Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Event Set